


Homeworld Will Return

by bluedot522



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Developing Friendships, Diamonds Shattered, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Gray Morality, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), References to Depression, References to PTSD, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedot522/pseuds/bluedot522
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fall of the Diamonds, factions split between the order-seeking Loyalists and the fearful Crystals who oppose them. As lawlessness prevails, those who chose to remain on Homeworld live in a state of uncertainty.But Peridot 9NC, a genius ex-Kindergarten-Chemist has a plan. In her eyes, there is only one solution to unite her Home again: to bring back the Diamonds. But even her own, desperate party, the Loyalists, don't necessarily agree. She decides to take the task upon herself- and finds she must face both the consequences of her actions, and the reality of her much-changed Homeworld.





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This fic was originally planned over a year ago. For the sake of sharing a project I'm passionate about, I have decided to write it for anyone who's interested. I've put a lot of love and thought into the characters I'm about to show you, and I hope you're as entertained as I am watching them grow.)

Peridot 9NC kept her head low and traveled swiftly. Her limb enhancers clacked steady against the rubble-covered Homeworld street. 

_ Street _. She despised how low, how inconvenient this mode of transportation was. Most of the remaining architecture had been built in Era-1; the newest Sky Sections above this level had become either inaccessible, or destroyed, since the Fall of the Diamonds. Bubble-transports were nonexistent. Intact warps were a luxury. Most gems, like herself, were forced to walk if they wanted to get anywhere at all.

Eyes on the ground, she calculated her steps best she could at this pace, attempting to avoid the largest, crunchiest rocks. She had to remain stealthy on the edge of such dangerous territory, given her appearance.

The Peridot wore a long, maroon cape with stately shoulder pads. Her limb enhancers gleamed from relentless polishing, which she knew might catch the attention of a few other wanderers. Like a gang of Crystals. She reassured herself that her appearance was worth the trouble. Her looks were a prized possession, a small scrap of comfort in this disgusting state of things. And she had to make a good impression for 6KX when she presented her plans.

A sharp cry echoed from some unknown source. The gem stopped, alert. When it faded, she continued on her path. Could have been anything, come from anywhere.

Her mind returned to her plotting. She wondered where she would be able to catch that gem. Likely, she was already busy- perhaps stuck in some clandestine meeting, in some nondescript part of the Complex, or else sneaking around Homeworld on some ‘official business’. Given how preoccupied she was, always caught in the demands of some less important gem with less important problems, 9NC figured she might have to catch her at some unassuming corner. Maybe with a bit of persuasion...

The cry came again, closer, snapping Peridot out of her thoughts. The voices gained clarity, ringing from a nearby building. 

The first voice carried a desperate whine, “Hands off! Ain’t one of them-”

“Shuddup!” boomed a response. 

9NC grit her teeth and focused strictly on the path ahead. No making eye contact unless invited- that was a rule she learned the hard way.

“You’re a little Loyal! Still got your diamond and everything.”

“No!”

“That’s just sad. Walkin’ around my territory. You don’t own my place. How ‘bout I do you a favor and rip it right off ya!”

The first gem's response cut short with a strangled noise. Peridot flinched as the other gem’s form collided audibly with a wall. Grabbing one edge of her cape, Peridot discreetly covered the insignia on her chest, her walking pace faster than before.”

“Hey, you! Shard-kisser! Nice cape!” 

Peridot let the voice ring to her back. She felt electrified by nerves. Her limb enhancers clacked faster against the ground. Faster, faster, until she broke out into a haphazard run. She didn’t know if the Quartz was going to follow her, but she didn’t care. She ducked into the nearest alleyway and pressed her back against the side of a building. Obscenities echoed behind her, and she didn’t dare move.

Then, they ceased, the Quartz’s attention seemingly on her victim again. Peridot peeled herself from the wall and grumbled a sigh of relief. She tried to forget the recent encounter. The future was what mattered- her ideas, her plans, unspoken, were what mattered. 

She arranged her appendages into a screen and studied the green map of her surroundings. Her destination lay halfway down the block.

Peridot continued down the alley at a slower pace, avoiding a small stream of rocks that trickled from above. She lifted her head and studied the crisscross of structures that connected above her. Two dark spires leaned together, several stories high, an occasional buzz of electricity sparking beneath their severed tops. Likely a communication hub, at some point, broadcasting message across the galaxies.

A vision filled her mind. The spires lifted from their state and reassembled themselves atop the towers. She could practically see a dropship humming far above her, framed by the spires in a serene sky free of dust. All this would be fixed someday, she knew. It had to be.

A little noise from her map alerted Peridot back to the present. Hastily, 9NC deconstructed her screen and looked to her new surroundings: Two buildings towered ahead of her, dark remnants of architecture with honeycombed windows and skeletal stories that were crumbling away from the skyline.

A movement of green a caught the Peridot’s eye. Sitting far away, against one of the buildings, was another Peridot. The doorkeeper.

Quickly, Peridot 9NC crossed the courtyard, traversing around large chunks of debris, clutching her cape back over her chest as a precaution. 

The Quadrangle Complexes were hardly a collection of four, functional office suites anymore. The shorter two of the four had been recently demolished by the foot of a gigantic fusion. The buildings in front of her, the main Complexes, were only partially destroyed, however. Their vast underground chambers still served the remaining Loyalists well.

She slowed her walk as she neared the other, and paused when she was in close proximity. 9NC peered at the ground, inspecting the task she was engaged in with mild interest. A game, it seemed, involving a grid made out of her appendages and a pile of rocks.

The other Peridot didn’t bother to take her eyes off her game, even as 9NC loomed. “Looking for something?”

“Yes,” 9NC stated in a businesslike tone, “I’m looking for some limb enhancers.”

The sitting Peridot scratched a symbol into the dirt. “Check in Sector 2,” came the nonchalant reply. She set a stone into one square of her grid. Her lip torqued in consideration, then she picked up one of her appendages as a token.

Peridot 9NC scowled. “Isn’t that what I’m-?” The gem uncovered her chest, revealing the yellow diamond at her collar.

“Check...in Sector...2,” the other repeated slower. She looked up at 9NC with a hinting gaze, then returned her focus to her game.

The caped Peridot grumbled to herself. The password was an inconvenience, but obviously a very effective one. “Looked there, only found one pair,” she answered, “That right?”

The other pointed to the door. Half of her appendages on that hand were replaced by bits of scrap. “You’re welcome to look in there,” she responded coolly, “and take the stairs. Warp’s broken.”

With a nod, Peridot approached the entrance. Anticipation grew inside of her. She was facing one of the last sets of secure, working doors on Homeworld. Polished, quiet, barely tall enough to let in a gem a couple heads above her. The perfect Headquarters. The doors slid open for her with a little hiss, and she walked into the building.


	2. Ch.2

The entryway floor of the Complex wasn’t much different from any other gutted-out structure that remained on the surface of Homeworld. Only hints of its prior decadence were visible by the light of the Homeworld sky, trickling through small holes in the walls. The building was filled with large chunks of debris which relayed the story of its sudden, violent destruction. The chandelier had since shattered on the center of the decorative floor, flanked by two grand staircases that led to nowhere. Nothing stirred other than its single occupant, and the occasional ripple of liquid that pooled near the remains of a fountain.

Peridot 9NC had spent a few minutes trying to figure out where to go next. The Loyalist Headquarters had been moved here only recently. Every so often, 6KX ordered a sudden change of location to prevent discovery, and with each one, there was always a new trick. 

The bustling main square of the Headquarters was technically located in the spot where she had stood. Except it was exactly three levels below, so as to prevent voices from traveling too far. The ‘trick,’ Peridot soon remembered, was a single, hidden staircase, which she had been instructed to find.

Although originally made for Pearls to travel out-of-sight between their duties, the staircase in question was large enough to accomodate most gems. It was accessed through a plain set of doors, which were located on the far right side of each floor.

Currently, Peridot was traveling at a steady pace down the dark passageway, shoulder held forward, the light of her gem brightening her path ahead. Although she experienced no reluctance towards entering, a bit of apprehension now tugged at her mind. It was quiet, dark, and she was alone in an unfamiliar space. Occasionally, a drip, or a low echo would startle her. She could feel the air growing gradually cooler, prickling the skin of her form, as she traversed the worn steps.

Peridot had been paying just enough attention to the floor to notice a sudden shift in material as she walked. The polished, synthetic ground she was used to had taken on a different quality. Her steps echoed sharper, and she became aware that she was now stepping on slabs of untreated mineral. A hallmark of Era-1.

She recalled that most architecture on Homeworld had been built gradually. Starting low, near the surface of the planet, her gem ancestors had begun to construct large, sturdy, intricate buildings, fit for the aristocratic classes. It was commonplace for this architecture to be expanded upon over the course of thousands of years rather than destroyed, newer floors built above the older ones, the older relics gaining less use over time until they simply became foundational blocks for soaring towers.

Gradually. Homeworld’s buildings had been latticed slowly over the course of centuries. Much like gems themselves.

Peridot shifted her light on to one of the passing walls beside her, curious. Murals of the Diamonds peered down at her, with unforgiving gazes. At their feet was a banner of Pearls in various, subservient poses. Over, and over, they repeated. The four Diamonds with their fierce eyes, the decorative Pearls and their duties.

9NC shivered. She set the light back on the path in front of her. She did not regret her decision, and her stance was clear. She was going to talk to Matura Diamond 6KX. And she was going to bring back Order. That is what she was going to do. That is what had to be done, for the good of her Homeworld.

From where she was, Peridot could begin to hear the murmur of voices. She dimmed her gem and looked ahead, to where a platform glowed with a faint light. She had to be close.

“Hey!”

Peridot screeched in alarm, the noise reverberating loudly in the small space.

“Ow, ow,” grumbled the low voice. There was a pause, followed by a more stately address, “What I was going to say is- I need identification. State your cut and facet.”

9NC approached the platform, tentatively. The inside of her form still raced from the scare. “P-Peridot, Facet 2S8J Cut 9NC.” 

To her left was a sliding door with a bright window, guarded by what appeared to be two, large-bodied gems. She turned and squinted, trying to make out their type, but they blended easily into the low-lit background. Possibly Obsidians.

“Ah, you,” rumbled the voice again, “I know you. Wanting to see 6KX again?”

“Yes. I am. What about it?” Peridot retorted.

“Gonna get thrown out again, are ya?” The shadowy gem’s voice lowered, “Bet she is. Six hasn’t been right anyway since the ‘accident’.” There was a chuckle from the other gem.

9NC scoffed. “Are you going to let me in, then? Or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just messing. Sheesh.”

The shapes shuffled aside, exposing more light on to the stairwell platform.

“Hmph. Appreciated,” 9NC mumbled sarcastically. The doors slid open, and she braced herself for sudden, bright light as she ventured through.

The Basement-1 floor of the Complex, also known as the Square, was laid out much like the first floor, but completely intact and much larger. It was a vast, sparkling white space, supported by elegant rows of columns. Statues, fountains, and tapestries decorated the area glamorously, but nothing could compare to the shimmering chandelier that hung on the high ceiling. Stairs stretched from the middle of the main square, leading to three different tiers of rooms above. Although there were a few cracks in the floor from age, perhaps some parts missing from a few of the statues, the cleanliness of the space evoked in many gems a sense of nostalgia that was hard to find elsewhere.

Peridot drew her gaze from the shining ceiling, which she had taken a moment to marvel. She knew she had important business to attend to. She needed to find the right gem...somewhere. 

A fast-moving, murmuring crowd of gems flowed in all directions, of nearly every variety as far as Peridot could see. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands, of remaining Loyalists. She craned her neck, trying to see the layout of her surroundings.

Then, a space opened in the crowd, long enough for her to spot the side of a desk. There, maybe. Right in front of the stairs.

Peridot took a calming breath and plunged herself into the chaos. She walked, ducking her head slightly as she attempted to avoid being trampled. She narrowly missed being bowled over by a taller gem, which she scorned with a heated gaze. Then a small gem bumped against her leg-enhancement while her head was turned. 9NC huffed with contempt, and lightly shoved the gem away from her path with a few detached appendages. In this stifling mass, she almost wished for the dangerous, open outsides of the wasteland. Or, even better, to be back in her lab on Theta-5.

Thankfully, she seemed to be nearing her destination. She approached the desk in a haste, eyes over her caped shoulder in case some other gem had the nerve to intrude into her space again.

A lanky fusion reclined in a chair behind the desk, approximately Quartz-sized. She had teal-colored skin and short, neat, white hair that framed her face. One set of her arms was polishing a sword, while another typed at a holographic keyboard beside a chatty video call. Her two sets of eyes darted between her tasks.

“Uh-huh. Of course,” she piped, “I’m sure we can figure that out soon. Could we hold off for...a couple of cycles?”

The fusion’s lower set of eyes peered at Peridot as she neared. She put her sword aside on the desk, and straightened her posture.  
“Yes, hold on a moment.” The gem greeted 9NC with a friendly look, and muted her call with the touch of a button. “Can I help you?”

Peridot turned her head. Until now, she hadn’t been paying full attention. A shallow breath caught in her throat, as she considered the appearance of the other.

  
She was looking at a cross-gem fusion, of all things, in the Loyalist Headquarters. She could barely formulate her words in her mind enough to speak. The space may have been compromised, and no gem seemed to pay this any mind.

Her gaze narrowed. “W-who gave you permission to fuse?” she demanded, “Why are you fused like this?” 

The fusion held still, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ shape. Then, she relaxed. “Permission? Don’t be ridiculous, dear.”

“But you’re not supposed to fuse like-”

“-Can I help you?” the fusion interjected, her tone slightly firmer, “I have someone on hold.”

9NC weighed her options. She tried to compartmentalize the shock that had risen in her mind. She wanted to get her answers the easy way, if possible. “Fine,” she replied, “None of my business. I need a private meeting with Matura Diamond. Cut 6KX.”

“Oh,” the fusion clicked her tongue, “I’m afraid she’s a little busy right now. But there’s plenty of other Zircons out there you could chat with.”

Peridot scoffed. “Figures.” The gem pressed an area on her mechanical arm and a hatch flipped open. Emblazoned on the inside was a Diamond insignia and a serial number marked with ‘Theta-5’ at the end. She pointed to the hatch, “Regardless, tell her that I, Peridot 9NC, am working on a project that I believe would be beneficial to consider.”

The teal gem leaned over the desk to look, then reclined back to her comfortable place. “Oh, darling,” she drawled, “the Theta-Lab is one of our greatest assets. We much appreciate your work. But 6KX doesn’t talk to any gem without invitation, now. She really is quite busy at the moment.” 

Peridot closed the hatch. “Well, perhaps you should un-fuse yourselves. Before she sees you like that.”

“Oh, she’s been aware.” The fusion flashed her a fangy smile, “We’re Loyalists, here, not purists. And if you are a so-called ‘purist’...” her voice lowered to a hiss, “then get with the times, Star.” The fusion held her intense, double-eyed stare, “Speaking of, capes like that are _ so _ last-century. Thought I should mention.” 

The gem conclusively smacked a button on her keyboard. She picked up her sword and cloth again with a ‘hmph,’ regarding the call with a particular interest. In fact, she didn’t even seem to acknowledge 9NC’s existence at all.

Peridot turned away. “Nrrgh,” she grumbled. Whatever. Good riddance. She didn’t want to take directions from a fusion, anyway. Especially when she had already been wrong about at least one thing: Her cape was just fine- made of the the finest materials, in fact-retrieved from the very office of her old manager.

The gem walked further from the desk, tapping an appendage to her cheek. She wondered, again, where 6KX would be. 

As far as the Peridot knew, the Zircon had been more secretive since her recent ‘accident.’ Probably for good reason, although this did make her plan a bit more difficult. If the gem was lost somewhere in the above levels, Peridot knew she would never be able to find her except by luck. 

Still, the upper levels were a bit too visible, and a bit too obvious.

She stared at the large crowd bustling in front of her. She figured the gem wouldn’t be in there, either. As the figurehead leader of the Party, she wouldn’t be able to openly walk through any sector of Homeworld, particularly not her own, without attracting some attention.

Peridot turned around again, facing the desk and the stairs. To the left of the desk she now noticed a small warp pad. A designated, private warp which would likely take her anywhere in this building, making her search much easier. Most definitely, it was off-limits to a simple Peridot such as herself. She would have to act quick.

Her gaze flicked to the secretary, who was now completely preoccupied with her work. Although the fusion did have a sword on hand, she seemed too far away to reach her without a chase. _ Perfect. _

Peridot readied herself. A spontaneous thought raced through her. _ Basement. Basement-2. _

She bolted. She couldn’t see anything but the warp ahead of her, and a blur of white on either side of her. She wasn’t sure whether she was running in her limb enhancers, or flailing on to her own face. 

_ Basement-2. _ She leapt, blind- and was enveloped by blue light.


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I bumped the rating up to T just in case. There might be some heavier stuff exploring mental illness in later chapters, so I wanted to give a little bit of a heads-up while we're at the beginning)

Peridot nearly stumbled off the warp, but she managed to catch her balance in time. She wasn’t quite sure why she had chosen Basement-2 in her mind, but it had been her first instinct.

In front of her was a short, narrow passage, plain, but bright, and filled with doors on either side. At the end was a left turn, leading to another hall. She had visited the other Basement level before, but it hadn’t looked like this. She tapped her appendages against her leg, trying to make sense of her surroundings. The other Peridot’s words soon resurfaced in her mind: _ warp’s broken _. She had assumed the gem meant a cracked warp somewhere that she hadn’t yet found. But just as easily, the warp here might have taken her to the wrong room.

Peridot ventured carefully away from the pad. In the distance she could hear a voice, seemingly from around the corner. She slinked to the end of the hall and peered around, hoping her luck would leave her unseen. She gasped at what she saw, then hastily covered her mouth with her appendages. In the hallway was 6KX herself, flanked closely by two Topazes.

Matura Diamond, commonly known as 6KX, was an austere-looking gem. She was dressed in a long, black robe, adorned by spiky shoulder pads and a stark white cravat. Standing nearly at the height of her guards, she was a visibly specialized cut of gem.

The white gem was turned slightly to the side, scrolling through a diamond-shaped screen in her hand. “Oh, I don’t give a piece of a Pebble! Doesn’t matter, either way,” she ranted.

Peridot shrank back around the edge. The last time she had met 6KX, she had seemed calm, speaking low with considerable patience. Her reputation had always been one of collectedness. The green gem chewed her lip in thought. She wasn’t sure whether to outright introduce herself, or to let herself be discovered. Leaving was certainly not an option. She was not about to leave without arguing her proposal. Even against a Zircon, whom didn’t appear to be in the best mood.

She watched curiously as the Zircon’s screen glowed white, then shrank. The middle split and formed into what appeared to be two small half-lenses, which she plucked from the air and set on her pointy nose.

Peridot straightened, about to take the opportunity to introduce herself. Then, 6KX moved. Peridot’s eyes widened behind her visor at the sight:  
  
While one half of the gem appeared normal, the other was completely ravaged. The right edge of her light-body was a malfunctioning marvel, pixels shifting, floating, fading, regenerating from a jagged seam that spanned the entire length of her form. One eye was rendered shut. Her lips were contorted. From the angle Peridot was looking, she could see a portion of 6KX’s teeth beneath the slow-moving blur of squares. Her mid-form almost squirmed at the view.  
  
The gem’s one-eyed gaze locked with Peridot’s, narrowing slightly behind her lens. 

“Hey- what’re you?” she called, “ A Peridot? How’n the Stars did you get...?”

Peridot could only stare, frozen in her spot. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the glitch. “Ah-” the words caught in her throat. This was too soon.

“Well? You lookin’ for something?”

Peridot detached herself from the wall, and took a few small paces forward. “Y-yes. It is something. There is something, which I wish to...to talk about.”

The other gem seemed to relax, almost exasperated. “Peridot 9NC,” she sighed, “Should’a guessed.” 6KX gestured with a wave of her hand, and the two Topaz gems trailed to the back. She looked at Peridot, mildly expectant. 

Peridot approached, stiff and without hesitation, making sure to situate herself next to the Zircon’s non-damaged side.

“I s’pose you found out about the warp. Knowing you, guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” 6KX began to walk and Peridot followed suit, attempting to match her strides as she felt the loom of the entourage behind her.

“I’ve been wondering about you, lately,” the gem continued, “Probably would’ve reached out to you soon, anyway." She ventured forward a few more paces, and turned to face the nearest door. Peridot watched as she pressed her hand against the access, and the door opened. “C’mon in.”

Peridot hesitated, only for a moment. She crept inside, following 6KX. The room was small, just as plain as the outer hall, and furnished only by two chairs with a long table between then. While one of the Topazes remained outside, the other walked closely behind her. The door slid shut, as the guard took her position near the door.

Peridot could feel a bit of sweat percolating at her hairline, watching as 6KX took the far seat and made herself comfortable. She recalled that some Zircons were manufactured specifically for questioning and intimidation. Matura Diamonds, to her knowledge, were of that same subgem-type, although colorless. Technically a different gem. At least, she hoped there was enough of a difference.

She slid into the seat across from 6KX. She could feel the Zircon quietly regarding her, hands clasped on the table surface. Her remaining eye was pupilless with a gray iris, a bit like her former Diamond’s. It seemed to hold a small flame, a warning that no gem- regardless of cut or class- could defy her.

6KX broke the silence first. “So,” she raised a careful brow. “Any news on your experiment?”

Peridot blinked, focusing on the table instead. “Er, possibly. Possibly, My Matura Diamond,” she stalled, “You see, I have been considering a few ideas. Ideas, of which, I was hoping to bring to your attention-”

6KX held up a palm, and Peridot stopped short. “I’m asking about your experiment and your progress. You can tell me all about your ideas later.”

Peridot was now focusing on the Zircon’s midsection. A shining white gemstone, aligned vertically, had caught her eye. The gem was chipped and scratched at the edge, following a similar pattern to the strange glitch that pulled at the edge of her form. Most chipped gems Peridot had seen simply lacked sections of their forms as a result, such as a portion of an arm. This particular stone appeared scarred, torn, roughened at the edge in such a way that the gem’s very programming seemed confused. She wondered if the experience had been painful.

“You’ll have to excuse me, but I’m not quite sure where to begin,” Peridot explained. “I’m not sure if there is...any particular detail I should mention.”

The mobile side of the Zircon’s lip flexed to the side, mildly displeased. “Peridot. You were a Kindergarten Chemist, correct? And an efficient one. You told me you were being considered for the role of Kindergarten Manager.”

Peridot nodded.

“I would have expected some results, now, if that’s so. Testing at the very least.”

“S-sorry, Your Clarity.”

“We’re not in Court,” the gem corrected, “Call me 6KX. Easier that way.”

“Sorry, 6KX.”

6KX nodded. Peridot watched as she contemplated something for a moment, then returned to the present. “In that case, tell me more about your ideas.”

Peridot tapped her appendages against the table surface. “Well, I have, in fact, been working on the Restorative solution that you’re interested in...”

“Go on.”

“You see, the lattice-copying properties are quite useful. I’m confident that it can not only repair cracks and scratches, but chipped edges- missing data- is recoverable as well. At least, as long as some hints of the original data, which are to be copied, remain.”

“And?”

Peridot hesitated, “And I have chosen to test those properties on my most interesting experiment.”

“Which is…?”

Peridot took a slow breath. “I have been experimenting with...shards. Yellow Diamond’s shards, in particular. I have been...testing certain properties. Of the substance, I mean.” She shifted in her seat. “But I am having trouble recalling the process of making it. The shards are in a delicate state and I don’t wish to disrupt them to figure out how exactly, I, er...made it to begin with, so to speak.”

“Yellow Diamond’s shards,” 6KX repeated. Concern deepened in her features, “What are you doing with her shards?”

Peridot locked eyes with the other. Her moment was coming. “I’m going to fix her gem.”

The Zircon's lanky fingers tapped against one another in contemplation. “And you... used your only batch of solution?”

“Correct. I’m using it to fix her gem. I’m going to bring her back. All of them. I’m going to make it work.”

Peridot’s form raced with anticipation, as 6KX held her look. She watched as her mouth dropped open slightly. The Zircon was considering her idea, and she had her attention.

6KX shook her head. “Peridot,” she addressed, “Peridot, I can’t believe this.”

Peridot’s words moved fast, “Believe me! It’s true!”

“I can’t believe this.” There was urgency in the Zircon’s tone, “You don’t know what you’re doing? And now you’ve lost all your progress?”

Peridot recoiled slightly in her seat. This wasn’t what she had planned for.

“You’re such...you’re such a _ clod _! After all the chances-!” the Zircon’s mouth moved, unable to form real words. She clawed her hands into in her hair and a growl ripped from her throat.

Peridot wished she could shrink as small as a Pebble. No, smaller, actually. As small as a grain of dust. A singular compound.

“You should have listened! I just- I just wish you would! For once! All the chances- five chances- I’ve given you-!”

Peridot lightly held up an appendage, about to make her case.

However, 6KX spoke again, muffled by her hands as she rubbed at her forehead, “This is a crisis. Our Restorative is limited. Our sources have been ransacked by Crystals. There are more damaged gems every cycle, every full rotation, and at this rate, we can't save them.”

She drew her hands away from her face, desperate. “Do you understand that? This is the reality. All I asked was for you to do your part, and stop wasting my time!”

Peridot could wait no longer. The rushing sensation in her form was full-fledged. She smacked her appendages against the table and stood. “I believe there are greater prospects- greater than Restorative, greater than the drudgery you have been assigning me!”

The Zircon’s nostrils flared. “Like what?”

“The Diamonds!” Peridot argued, “The Diamonds are-!”

“-The Diamonds are gone!” 6KX snapped, “They’re gone! They’re shattered! Good riddance!”

A heavy silence filled the room. Neither gem moved.

Then, 6KX huffed. “Maybe Homeworld was better then. But there was pressure. We could all feel that pressure. Even with my gemstone, I felt that. Do you want that again?”

Peridot didn’t answer.

The white gem seemed to ease further into her seat, looking far beyond where Peridot sat. “We can’t bring back their illusion. Their power. We can’t take back the weapons that destroyed them.” Her voice quieted and her look returned sincerely to Peridot, “I’m sorry.”

After a short pause, 6KX spoke again, assertive. “The reason we are Loyalists isn’t because of the Diamonds. We are Loyalists because we are Gems, and this is our Home. No matter what.”

There was a longer silence. “And we’re smart, and we use our resources carefully, and we don’t put ourselves above the whole,” the gem added. She rose from her seat.

Peridot was unable to move. She couldn’t, yet.

“You’re welcome to return as a visitor, here. But I won’t be asking any more of you.” 6KX pushed her chair back against the table and began to walk away. “And don’t go looking for me. No appeals. I’m busy.”

Peridot stared, solemn, at the space ahead of her. Then she nodded.

“8NV will escort you out.” At the mention, Peridot heard the Topaz shuffle away from her post at the wall. The door whisked open. Peridot’s appendages clawed into the tabletop as the guard approached her back. She flinched as a large hand set on her shoulder.

“I’m leaving,” she spoke. She meant that.


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This fic may be a bit slow to update, as I'm extremely busy with college. However, I plan for this to be a long-term project. Stay tuned.)

Peridot was traveling the same, dark steps as before, goaded by the looming company of the Topaz behind her. She kept her gaze on the path in front of her, which was illuminated by the gemstone on the other’s hand. She could feel the mural-decorated walls glaring at her. But the Diamonds depicted weren’t real. They were threat-less relics, fading remnants of a different time.

She had spent cycles preparing for this. Cycles building the courage to finally face 6KX and present her ideas. She should have spoken better, spoken more persuasively. She should have sent in a script with exactly what she had meant to say; her words wouldn’t have failed her, then.

Peridot jumped as the Topaz suddenly scoffed. “Listen, I’m not supposed to talk, but…” the gem continued in a quieter voice, “I can’t believe her. She had no right to dismiss you like that.”

“Oh,” Peridot replied. She drew a stray hair away from her face, unusure of how to respond. Any higher-ranking gem, such as 6KX, was allowed to dismiss any subservient gem, such as herself, in any manner she wanted. That was a rule of Society.

“Yeah. She’s been acting like, super weird lately.”

“Huh...”

The looming presence shifted, remaining a step behind Peridot, although less pressing and closer to her side. The green gem’s shoulders relaxed in response to the allotted space.

“Well, you’ve seen what she’s like,” Topaz explained, “There’s gotta be something wrong with her. Lost her edge, or something. For real.”

Peridot made a grumble of disagreement. “My views seem to spark much controversy. Maybe it doesn’t matter who listens.”

Topaz scoffed. “Gems are forgetting their place. They can’t remember their purpose. I think you’re lucky you still think the way you do.”

“Perhaps,” Peridot acknowledged.

“I want to believe she’s got something planned,” Topaz continued, “I do. She’s a brilliant gem, and I want to trust her. But she doesn’t listen to anyone. She gets all...emotional. She doesn’t care about opinions other than her own.”

Peridot hummed in agreement, “She didn’t appear to agree with my principles, in retrospect. She doesn’t believe in my experimentation. Doesn’t believe it’s possible, either.”

The image of the Zircon’s towering, torn-up form and wild, one-eyed gaze replayed in her mind. She felt a chill at the thought. Perhaps nothing she said would have mattered, anyway. 6KX was not just a gem anymore. She was an authority, a figurehead, and a well-liked, stubborn force in a category of her own. A Peridot was in no place to tell her what to think.

Topaz spoke again, confident, “I mean, you’re kind of a Kindergarten genius, I’ve heard. I feel like she should put a little more trust in you.”  
  
Peridot’s gaze shifted to the dark figure. “I’m... flattered. Truly.”

The other gem nodded, a motion just barely visible in the low light. She added, “You know, I honestly don’t really think she has much of a plan, anyway. Restorative and Crystals. Crystals and Restorative. All she ever talks about.”

“...Is that so?”

“Yeah. She’s been going on about it for rotations. It’s cracked. She’s got this weird idea that as soon as we make our own Restorative, the Crystals are just gonna run to us. And everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Hmm. Cracked indeed.”

“It’s like...she cares more about patching some repair-stuff on us than stopping what’s hurting us in the first place. She’s blind to it.”

“...What’s hurting us?”

Topaz leaned further down to Peridot’s level. Her face was grim, illuminated just barely by a glimpse of her gem-light. She spoke in hushed tones, “Lately, there’s been an infiltration, here, if you haven’t noticed. Some off-sorts working their way into the circle. That’s a big part of it. I think they’ve been an influence on 6KX. I don’t like it.”

“You mean, the fusion at the desk?” Peridot spoke, a little louder.

“Shh!” Topaz hissed. She waited, cautious, then spoke again, “Yeah, that’s Aventurine. I know you’ve been in the Lab. But while you were gone, she made that fusion into her right-hand-gem.”

Peridot’s brow furrowed. “_ What? _”

“Yeah! It’s made up of two of our ranks, I’ve heard. Mid-ranks. Couldn’t believe it, either.”

Peridot sank lower in changrin, recalling the fusion with the sword that she had met earlier. Certainly, that wouldn’t earn her any favor with 6KX, once news of their interaction traveled. Leaving did seem to be her best option. 

She spoke, offhandedly. “What happened to her? 6KX?”

Topaz snorted, “Crystals. She was out on business...got cornered. They took a shard and…” 8NV made a jabbing motion near edge of her gem. “Chk, chk, chk.”

“Oh,” Peridot replied weakly. Instinctively, she wrapped a hand around her shoulder, where her own gem rested. “And she hasn’t attempted to fix herself?”

“Nope. Insists all of our supplies go to the community. Which is nice. But she’s a Matura Diamond- flawless. I still can’t believe she’d rather save some random Peridot or something over herself- no offense.”

There was a tug in 9NC’s form at the last comment. It was true that she was one of many, a mass-produced gem made for simple scientific tasks. “None taken.”

“She’s a tough rock. One of White Diamond’s best. She’s been around since Era-1 and knows where she stands,” Topaz praised, “At least, she used to. I respected that about her.”

“Era-1 does imply a certain measure of quality,” Peridot acknowledged. She dusted one of her shoulder pads, appreciating the softness of the material.

6KX, she had heard, was over 8,000 years old. She had predated the War by thousands of years, and accumulated elite knowledge few gems could boast of. She had likely shattered thousands by verdict and earned the respect of the Grand Matriarch. Peridot’s own lifespan had lasted only a couple hundred years so far, much of it taking place in a Kindergarten lab. Her existence was nothing in comparison.

“Her inaction is ruining us,” Topaz argued, “If she keeps playing it safe, the Crystals are gonna get their way. Lawless bunch. Maybe we got rid of their warps, but they caused this mess.”

“Hmm...” Peridot nodded. Topaz was right. 6KX was acting irrationally.

Topaz huffed. “We seriously need to get a solid plan and just_ ... get our rocks together _if we’re going to survive as a movement.”

“Indeed...” 

There was a pause, filled only by the shuffle of the gems’ footsteps.

Peridot rubbed at her arms, as if to ward off the chill, but mostly to comfort herself. She had believed she had such a plan. But hinged so delicately on 6KX’s approval, it had gone to waste. Perhaps she had thought too independently for a gem of her standing. She had ignored her instructions. That did not settle well, in her programming.

Topaz spoke again, “Anyway, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just...spill all over you like that. I’ve been under a lot of pressure lately.”

“It’s fine,” Peridot managed.

‘Fine’ wasn’t really the word she was looking for. She wished she could express a greater amount of feeling. The others hadn’t been nearly as well-informed, nor understanding, as Topaz. To have another gem converse with her for any amount of time, unprompted, was strange.

The other gem’s tone was sincere, vulnerable, as she continued, “I didn’t want to tell anyone this either, but...I’ve been trying so hard, doing all I can for us. I actually care_. _ I listen. I’m saying it should have been me. Not that fusion. But now I can’t do anything but stand there.”

Peridot made a grumble of sympathy. Her eyes narrowed at the yellow-lit path. She wished she knew what to say.

“...Do you really think you can bring them back? The Diamonds?”

“I don’t know,” Peridot said, truthfully, “I’m only partway into the project. I’m simply experimenting. Perhaps I should finish the Restorative, first. It may prove useful in other applications-”

“-Peridot, forget what she told you,” Topaz insisted, “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. No one does. Not to pressure you, but, like- you’re the only one with an actual idea, that I’ve seen, that has anything to do with rebuilding Homeworld. Facing the source of the problem. It’s far-fetched, but…”

Peridot wondered if this was true. The same, overwhelming sense as before weighted her chest. She wished she could escape it.

“I think I will try,” she said at last, “I’ll try.” She wasn’t sure if she meant that. Ambitions aside, her success-rate would be relatively low. Perhaps she really was plotting a waste of her own time.

“I know a couple gems,” Topaz offered, “I could talk to them, try to bring them back to the Lab.”

Peridot sighed. “I can do this myself,” she said, “Better that way.” She was quickly running out of gems she could trust. If she were going to continue, she wanted complete control over every aspect, including secrecy.

“All righty...your call. I trust you.”

A little feeling rose inside of Peridot that she couldn’t identify. She wondered if it was disappointment, or something else. Whatever it was, it felt bad. It felt like a burden. She had lied to countless gems, and hadn’t felt the same way she felt now.

There was a silence, unbroken for a minute, but comfortable. Then, Topaz shifted her light to the wall, illuminating the same door that Peridot had exited earlier. She gestured to the side, catching the green gem's attention. “Welp, looks like we’re here, now," Topaz announced, "I guess gotta go back to being quiet. Intimidating,” she chuckled. A shape fluttered in the dark, possibly a wave. “Good luck though, Peridot. I know you’ll do something great.”

Peridot said nothing in return. She simply turned and watched the shape of Topaz descend the stairs. At the sight of the fading, yellow beacon, the thought to follow arose, but Peridot turned it away, knowing it was irrational.

Still, the small desire within her lingered. She wondered if she would ever find Topaz again. Rarely did interactions with other gems have this effect on her. But Topaz was different from other gems. She had proven herself to be one of the only true Homeworld-allies left. Thousands of Loyalists may have proclaimed themselves so, but they were too accepting of change to remain truly loyal, and Peridot knew their allegiance would only continue to slip. 6KX had already been affected.

Peridot faced the door ahead and took a deep breath. Her loyalty was, ultimately, to the Diamonds. Not to 6KX, nor any other imperfect gem put in charge. That was a fact. Only the power of a Diamond would be able to restore Homeworld's order. Her responsibility was to restore order before it was too late, and she would sacrifice her own gem if it would ensure her success.

She pressed a button and the door slid open, revealing the ugly ruins of the first floor. She walked into the room and did not bother to acknowledge her surroundings. It was the same everywhere, and she did not need a reminder. She pictured the shining Ballroom instead, still fresh in her mind, and hoped that the image would last for a long time.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I've been very busy with animation school but I'm not letting this fic go yet. Rest assured that I'll get a few more chapters lined up in the meantime.)

The elevator was cramped and dim. Peridot stood in the center of the metal-lined interior with her arms stiff by her sides and her feet planted together. The posture was second nature. She didn’t dare break rank, even when the impatient breath of her captain was long gone. It would seem like a disgrace.

She listened to the familiar hum and clank of the mechanical workings. Gently, her appendages traced the smooth fabric of her cape. She had stolen it some time ago out of the office space of one of her higher-ups, soon abandoned when the Diamond Authority fell. Woven with rare organic material, capes like these were given as a sign of recognition. She liked the way it felt.

The Lab on Theta-5 was hers alone. At least, until she found another gem she could trust, ruled by the same ambitions as herself. Which seemed unlikely, but not impossible. Certain gems were on her side- but she wasn’t sure she could trust them yet. She’d once trusted 6KX with zeal- but that old Zircon could crack as far as she cared.

The elevator stopped abruptly, jarring her form. Her shoulders tensed, the floor settled, and then she relaxed. The door shuffled open and she marched on to new, corrugated ground. Her breath produced a small cloud of fog as she surveyed her surroundings.

Her workspace was located on the negative-hundred-thousandth floor. The room was moderately-sized, cold, and low-lit, filled with blocks of blinking equipment, mazes of long countertops, and colorful, illuminating tanks of substance.  
The Theta-Lab was a relic by technological standards, but it had been impressive for its time. Thousands of levels low and built to withstand the outside rage of the moon’s mantle, it had created a safe environment against statistical odds and enabled a wealth of scientific research.

It had also been the place where she had spent most of her existence. Only shortly after Peridot 9NC had crawled out of her hole, she had been inspected, given her objective as Kindergarten Chemist, and shipped to this base. She had been made for this building. Her station was her residence and her objective had ruled her entire life. Although she had been privileged enough to venture across Homeworld on occasion, there had been nothing as worthwhile as remaining here, at her cozy counter, feeling the rhythm of production and collective thought. Here, she had felt not only like one insignificant gem, but part of one large system of intellect that aided in advancing society as a whole.

Peridot approached a low lab counter in the center. She rubbed her arms to ward off the chill. The climate had to be carefully controlled to combat the outside heat. She peered down at a big, clear junk bin of gem shards, which spanned the entire length of the counter. Her eyes narrowed. Repulsive, but necessary for her work. All she needed was to pick through a few hundred individual pieces, and she would have all the ingredients for her next experiment.

The larger, salvaged shards of Yellow Diamond, or so her source told her, bobbed in a makeshift vat of glowing green sludge nearby. This had been the disappointing results of of her first approach. Using her own batch of synthetic Restorative solution had been brilliant in theory, but only yielded a half-success at most experimentally, and a total failure in trying to win the trust of the Loyalist Party leader.  
The experiment had been slow. Most of her days had been filled with routines of sitting and observing, during which, she turned to her own mind for entertainment. She sometimes imagined weaves of carbon lattice making little boxy rows imperceptible to her vision. Other times, she simply watched the shards drift aimlessly, as if she were a Pearl wistfully gazing at the currents of her master’s fountain. Either way, it was difficult to consider that these pieces once belonged to a great intergalactic ruler.

Peridot flipped a switch on the counter. The underlying machinery was brought to life at her command, illuminating both above and below the countertop with panels of holographic lighting. The shards glittered with improved distinctiveness, aiding in her discretion of the worthy and unworthy. Yellow shards were preferred. Yellow gems carried in them the essence of reasoning and bold approach, a much-needed commodity in this disorderly world. But of course, a few slivers of white gems could aid in a potential balance, and green gems like herself were not entirely useless.

Tentatively, she slipped her appendages into the pile. Little energies, like faint magnetic forces, pulled at her fingertips as she shuffled through the shards. Her inner form turned. Each tug felt like a distinct plea, as if her mindless shuffling offered some sort of hope.

Her initial disgust soon eased more into a sense of morbid curiosity, even amusement. Perhaps the shards would find peace when extracted and returned to their Diamond source. They would be crushed until they could sense no longer, then cast into something much greater under intense heat, pressure, and patience. If she were not the one experimenting, she would have been proud to be in their place.


End file.
